


Temptation

by softestpunk



Category: Assassin's Creed - All Media Types
Genre: Forbidden Fruit, I mean I feel Shay would probably go there, M/M, Trope Bingo Round 13, Unrequited Crush, but there'd be a better than even chance Haytham would kill Cook so better if he didn't
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-14
Updated: 2019-07-14
Packaged: 2020-06-28 07:17:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 204
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19807381
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/softestpunk/pseuds/softestpunk
Summary: James Cook reflects on apples, temptation, and Shay Cormac





	Temptation

**Author's Note:**

> For [Trope Bingo](https://trope-bingo.dreamwidth.org/) Round 13.
> 
> Square: forbidden fruit

“Grateful for all your help, Captain,” Shay said, holding an apple out toward me, lower lip drawn between his teeth. He looked at me through dark eyelashes, dramatic cheekbones picked out in crimson by the wind and the cold.

Shay Cormac belonged to Haytham Kenway as sure as the man’s own boots did, and I couldnae risk so much as as a sideways glance without taking my life in my hands.

And yet I wondered if it might have been worth the risk to have him look at me like he did Master Kenway, to have the brightness of his eyes and the flush of his cheeks for myself. To invite him into my cabin and ply him with wine and scotch and kisses until he gasped and sighed and wanted, like he so clearly wanted Kenway.

I took the apple from him, turning it over in my hands.

I’d always credited my self-control. I could resist anything except for temptation.

A sigh broke over me as the crisp sweetness of the apple burst in my mouth.

Risky to do it, and a high price to pay if I was ever found out.

“Always a pleasure, Captain Cormac.”

But perhaps a risk worth taking.


End file.
